An application launcher presents the main display view of a mobile communication device (e.g., the presentation of controls and icons on the color graphics display of a smart phone) and is responsible for starting applications and hosting live widgets. Typically application launchers are installed in devices by the original equipment manufacturer, possibly as a component of a mobile device operating system. In some mobile communication devices (e.g., an unlocked smart phone) a user can replace application launchers.
A subscriber identity module (SIM) card is a physical component, for example a smart card. A SIM card comprises a logic processor of modest power and a memory of modest capacity. The memory of the SIM card stores various information and credentials that may be accessed and used by the mobile communication device to authenticate into a radio access network (RAN) of a mobile communication service provider. Typically, a SIM card is issued to a subscriber by a mobile communication service provider at the time the subscriber opens a wireless communication service subscription account with the service provider. In some cases, a user may move his or her SIM card from a first mobile communication device to a second mobile communication device to use the second device with his or her wireless communication service account, for example to place voice calls and to access the Web. The SIM card may also store contacts information.